Family
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: What if Eugene Fitzherbert was an accidental runaway? What if his parents find him 17 years later...married to royalty? Flynn/Rapunzel


**a/n: My first time heading into another archive. I must say I am absolutely in love with this movie. I think it tops the classic princess movies by far. What other princess hits her prince with a frying pan? That's what I thought. Enjoy!**

FAMILY

It was mere physical similarity that drew the couple towards Eugene Fitzherbert. And the simple fact that he shared the same name as their lost son helped matters. They had coincidently been walking through the village of Corona (they lived in the forest), when they saw a man standing in front of a mosaic, carefully studying the picture of Eugene. They had asked who he was and the painter hadn't been nervous to answer them. He was going to continue further, but the odd couple had already moved on ahead. They rushed into the library and quickly looked up their last name. Flipping through four or five pages, they landed on the right spot.

_**Fitzherbert, Eugene**__-Age: 22 years. More commonly known as "Flynn Rider." Was the kingdom's most wanted thief for several years in a row. Returned the lost princess, Her Majesty Rapunzel, to the King and Queen. Legally changed name to Eugene Fitzherbert upon being released from criminal charges. Currently resides in the castle. Most recently married the princess._

Below the description there were two pictures, one of Eugene standing below the royals, the other of Eugene seated next to Rapunzel with a crown upon his head.

"Oh my…Do you think it could be him?" The brown-eyed woman stared hopefully at her husband.

"I guess we can find out."

* * *

Prince Eugene Fitzherbert and his lovely wife, Princess Rapunzel, laughed as they ran about in the palace gardens.

"Hold up, Blondie!"

Rapunzel halted and turned around as her husband put his arms around her. "Eugene. I am no longer blonde." She resisted the urge to smirk.

"Ah…but see, you'll always be a blondie to me. How else am I supposed to remember being tied up with hair?"

The princess giggled and hugged Eugene tightly. "Why do I have a feeling that something strange is going to happen?"

Eugene pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir!"

Rapunzel and Eugene pulled apart, still holding hands, and faced the doorway. A guard was standing tall, though he slightly glared at the prince.

Eugene squeezed his wife's hand, feeling her tense up. "Yes? What is it?"

"There is someone to see you in your office, sir."

"Alright." Eugene started to follow the guard, but noticed his second half wasn't moving. "Rapunzel?"

"Maybe I should stay here."

"Nonsense. You're my wife. My business is your business."

Rapunzel bit her lip and followed the two men into Eugene's office (a wedding present from her father). In front of the desk, sat two people. A man and a very fidgety woman. Eugene sat in his chair opposite them, then patted the arm rest. Rapunzel hesitated, but sat on the arm of the chair, placing her hand on her husband's thigh for support.

"So…" The guard in the corner rolled his eyes as Eugene dragged out the word. "Can I help you?"

The woman glanced at the man next to her, quickly looked at Rapunzel, then stared straight ahead at Eugene. "You don't recognize us?"

Eugene raised an eyebrow. _No sarcastic remarks, Eugene. Remember what the King taught you. _"I'm sorry, I can't say that I do."

The woman tensed up. "Do you remember your childhood at all?"

Eugene quickly shared a look with Rapunzel. She knew his back-story, she knew what a touchy subject it was with him. "May I ask why you want me to share this information with you?"

After receiving a nudge from his wife, the man cleared his throat. "We have a hunch that you're our son."

Rapunzel gasped and looked down at Eugene, who was just sitting there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. After all, he _had_ gotten lost during an adventure and had gotten picked up by the orphanage. He looked between the two people in front of him. How did he not notice those physical similarities before?

"If…if I am your son, what would you want?"

"Just to be a part of your life, of course!" The woman laughed nervously.

Pascal, who had been unnoticed up until this point, squeaked into Rapunzel's ear. Rapunzel straightened up a bit before opening her mouth. "You also need financial assistance, don't you?"

The woman faltered. "Well, um, yes."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, feeling perfectly in charge. "Just how much would you need?"

"Well…whatever amount you can give us."

A moment of awkward silence filled the bright room. The princess cleared her throat. "That would be a rather large amount, madam. I think…that you are just looking for handouts. Aren't you? If he really is your son, then why-"

As her octave kept rising, Eugene placed his hand on top of hers, silencing her instantly. "What my wife is trying to say is…If I really am your son, you would be embracing me. You would be overjoyed to see me. You would congratulate me on my marriage. There is a high chance that you are my parents, but if you have nothing to say…you might as well leave."

"But, Eugene, really-"

"Go. I have a perfect family right here." Eugene looked at the guard, who seemed thoroughly impressed, and motioned for him to escort the couple out.

Once they were gone, Rapunzel slid off of the arm of the chair and onto Eugene's lap. "That was excellent. I would have never expected that from Flynn Rider."

"Who? Darling, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert."

"I know that!"

Eugene smirked and placed a light kiss upon the princess's lips. "I know you do, Blondie."

* * *

**a/n: I thought it would be interesting to show how grateful Eugene is of Rapunzel and how he matures over time. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
